


Sex on a Stick

by Croc9400



Series: Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Clubbing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Idiots in Love, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Jealous Alec Lightwood, Licking, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Making Out, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: When Magnus lies and goes to pandemonium without him, Alec decides to show Magnus exactly what he missed out on***Day 5 - "We're best when we're together"
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952176
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141





	Sex on a Stick

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one, even though it is not the best incorporation of one of these prompt lines, I still enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy it!

Alec missed his boyfriend. 

It hadn’t been long since he’d last seen him, he’d spent the night a few days ago, but he hadn’t seen him since. It was the longest he’d gone without seeing Magnus in a while. Between threats in the shadow world and just spending time together they usually got to see each other every day, if only for a few minutes. 

He also wasn’t texting him back, which was annoying. 

He’d asked if Magnus wanted to go out that night but he had explained that he and Cat had some complicated potion they were working on together. Alec had asked if he could join and Magnus had insisted that regardless of whatever Alec thought, he’d be bored out of his mind. Alec had wanted to insist that nothing could be boring with Magnus, but he figured it was a lost cause. 

Alec hadn’t heard from him since they had that conversation this morning over text and Alec was starting to get a little worried. This wasn’t the first excuse Magnus had given him over the past few days and he was a little scared his boyfriend was avoiding him. He had gone through the past two weeks of interactions they’d had and he couldn’t think of a single thing he might’ve done that would make Magnus avoid him. Even if he had, Magnus was one to talk through their problems, not avoid them. 

He decided to text Cat instead to ask her when they were going to be done. Over the past six months with Magnus, he had truly come out of his shell. Though he was still incredibly shy and reserved he was much more confident than he was before, particularly when it came to Magnus. He was feeling particularly bold this evening, so he was going to go to Magnus’ later when he and Cat were done and they were going to talk. 

Except Cat texted him and said that Magnus wasn’t with her. 

Before Alec could even begin to question himself, he called Cat.

“Hello?”

“What do you mean Magnus isn’t with you?” Alec asked, trying to hide the panic in his voice. 

“He’s not with me, he’s at Pandemonium with Ragnor,” Cat replied, “did he not tell you?”

“No, he’s barely talked to me the past couple of days,” Alec’s voice fell a little as he talked to her, “is he okay?”

“I think so,” Cat replied, “he hasn’t said anything to me at least,”

“Then why is he avoiding me?” Alec asked, not even bothering to hide his concern, “and why did he lie to me?”

“I don’t know,” Cat said, sympathy in her voice. Alec sighed as his mind ran. He always thought that Magnus was going to get bored of him eventually, but he was starting to get confident enough in their relationship that he didn’t think it would happen this soon. It wasn’t uncommon for Magnus to go to Pandemonium alone, but he always asked Alec if he wanted to join. Always. Alec always trusted Magnus when he went to Pandemonium without him, he trusted Magnus not to even look at anyone else. 

But now he couldn’t help but be scared. Magnus was going to Pandemonium and he had lied about where he was going. On top of that, he’d been avoiding him the past few days. Alec took a deep breath and gathered himself. Fine, if Magnus didn’t want to see him, he would show him what he was missing. 

If any part of Alec’s confidence had flourished, it was his confidence in his own body. Magnus had been the first person to tell Alec he was beautiful, the first person to convince Alec that he was beautiful. He knew Magnus wanted him and he knew he could use his body to his advantage. It wasn’t very often that he ventured outside his realm of plain, dark clothing, but tonight was going to be different. He wanted Magnus’ attention, and he knew how he could get it. 

“Would you be able to help with something?” Alec asked Cat, “just something small,”

“What is it?” Cat asked. 

“I just need you to conjure me an outfit,” Alec explained, “I’m going to Pandemonium,” 

“You’re going to Pandemonium?” Cat sounded surprised. 

“Unless you know of a reason I shouldn’t,” Alec shot back, a little ruder than he intended, “sorry, I’m just...I don’t know what I’m feeling right now. It’s a lot,” 

“No worries, Alec, I understand,” Cat said, sounding a little annoyed herself, “what would you like me to conjure you?” 

“Um…” Alec thought for a moment, “anything you think Magnus would like...something with leather pants,” 

“You got it,” she said, “I’ll open a portal for you outside the Institute,”

“Thank you,” Alec smiled, “see you in a minute,” 

He hung up the phone and grabbed his weapons. It was just a force of habit at this point to not go anywhere without his blades. Did he think he’d need them tonight? No, but it never hurt to be prepared. He did feel comfortable enough with where he was going to leave his bow at the Institute, if any fight broke out while he was there, between him and Magnus they’d be able to handle it. Though they were at odds at the moment, Alec knew he could count on Magnus to fight by his side. 

He exited the Institute and there was a portal waiting for him outside the wards. He stepped through and into Cat’s home where she stood with a stack of clothes in her hands. 

“Do you want me to magic it on for you?” she asked. 

“No, I think I’m good,” Alec replied.

“You sure?” she eyed him, “the pants are tight,”

“Alright, sure, do it,” Alec said. She smiled and snapped her fingers and suddenly there were pants squeezing the death out of his legs, “holy hell!”

Cat laughed as Alec’s hands immediately went to his pants, tugging at both the front and the back. 

“Why don’t you go to the bathroom and adjust yourself,” Cat laughed, gesturing to the bathroom. Alec quickly obliged, going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. He stuck his hand down the tight pants best he could to try and adjust his underwear and the pants to keep them from riding up on him. As he was trying to adjust himself, he knew it would just be easier if his underwear was gone, but if he took these pants off he didn’t know if he could get them back on. 

“Cat,” Alec sighed, shaking his head as he couldn’t believe he was asking this, “can you please snap my underwear off?”

“Yup,” Alec could almost hear the smile in her voice and a moment later his underwear was gone. That made his life a lot easier as he adjusted himself and when he finished he finally picked his head up and got a good look at himself.

He just took a moment to stare at himself because he looked good. 

He looked really freaking good. 

He, of course, had the leather pants and a matching pair of leather shoes with a small heel, giving him an additional inch. His shirt was striped with half the stripes being sheer mesh while the others were a soft suede. There was a V in the neck that was cut down just below his nipples and he could see some of his runes through the mesh of the shirt. There was a loose choker around his neck and a few bracelets on his bare wrists, as his sleeves were cut off at his elbows. His hair was fluffed and styled and...was he wearing makeup?

“Cat, am I wearing makeup?” Alec called from the bathroom. 

“Just a smokey eye,” Cat replied, “he’ll love it, trust me,” 

Alec didn’t object to that, Magnus would love it. He was honestly wearing something he thought Magnus would wear and probably wear better than him, but it didn’t matter. He was feeling himself and he was feeling hot. 

“Oh boy!” Cat yelled as he came out of the bathroom, “you look like sex on a stick!” 

“Thanks?” Alec replied, looking at her a little weird but deciding it was probably a compliment. 

“I’ll make you a portal to Pandemonium,” Cat said, “let me know if I need to yell at him,”

“Yell at him?” Alec asked her, “why would you need to yell at him?”

“Alec, you are the best thing to happen to happen to Magnus in the last hundred years,” Cat explained, “if he manages to fuck it up this fast, I’m gonna kill him,” 

“Right, thanks,” Alec said, blushing, “Magnus is the best thing that’s happened to me too,” 

Cat only smiled as she opened the portal. Alec thanked her again as he stepped through the portal and into the line outside the club. He waited aimlessly, checking his phone, making sure all the demons of hell hadn’t broken through into New York while he was busy fretting over his relationship. Magnus still hadn’t texted him back and he shoved his phone back in his pocket as he stepped to the front of the line. 

“Sorry, no shadowhunters allowed in tonight,” one of the werewolf bouncers said, placing a hand on Alec’s chest and pushing him back as he tried to walk between them. 

Before Alec could object, the other bouncer, another werewolf, spoke up. 

“Do you know who that is?” he asked the other. 

“Boss said no shadowhunters,” the first insisted, “what’s boss gonna do if he finds out we let a shadowhunter in?” 

“Whatever he does won’t be nearly as bad if he finds out we didn’t let his boyfriend in when he showed up looking like sex on a stick,” the second said back. 

“Thanks,” Alec deadpanned, looking between them, “can I go in?” 

“He said no shadowhunters,” the first repeated. 

“He also said that if he ever showed up here we’re to let him in without question,” the second explained. Alec quelled his smile at that. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. If the bouncers had explicit instructions to let him in under any circumstances, clearly Magnus would want him here. That got rid of most of his insecurities about showing up here unannounced. 

“Fine,” the first said, “go ahead,”

“Thank you,” Alec gave them a smile before walking between them. 

“Bye handsome,” the second waved and winked at Alec as he made his way into the club, replaying the interaction in his head. Clearly something was up with Magnus because he never shut anyone out of his club. Downworlders, mundanes, shadowhunters, as long as no one came in causing trouble, they were allowed. He didn’t know what was about to happen here, so he was glad he had his blades on him. 

Once Alec was on the main floor he scanned it for Magnus when he didn’t see him he decided to go to the bar. He was bold in coming here and he was still riding that wave of confidence, but a little bit of liquid courage wouldn’t hurt him either. He took a seat at one of the stools while waiting for the bartender to circle around to him. 

He continued to look around the club, looking for his boyfriend or anyone that he knew who could point Alec towards him. He glanced up to the second floor, trying to get a glance of his boyfriend but he still couldn’t see him. He shook his head, doubting his decision. 

“Here you are, sir,” the bartender stood in front of him and placed a drink down in front of him. 

“I didn’t order anything,” Alec said, looking up at the bartender, confused. 

“I know, but the boss said if you ever came around I was supposed to give you however many of these you wanted on the house,” the bartender explained. 

“Oh, thank you,” Alec smiled, taking a sip of his drink and smiled. It was his favorite and Magnus had told all his bartenders to give him this drink if he showed up. Maybe he didn’t have to worry right now, “do you know where he is?” 

“I believe he’s upstairs,” the bartender said, “the bouncers over there will let you up, no questions,” 

“Thank you,” Alec smiled, taking a large sip of his drink before picking it up and leaving the bar, heading towards the staircase. The bouncer stepped aside as he approached the door and let him up with a nod. Alec took another sip of his drink as he made his way up the staircase, the alcohol coursing through his veins as he practically chugged the drink in his hands. He finished it by the time he reached the top and only wobbled a little. He placed the empty drink at the bar as he continued looking for his boyfriend. 

“Another drink, sir?” the bartender asked.

“Not right now,” Alec shook his head, “have you seen Magnus?”

“He and Ragnor came up here not too long ago,” she replied, before pointing, “they went over that way,”

“Thanks,” Alec replied, taking a step away from the bar before stepping back, “actually, could I have a shot?” 

“Sure! What do you want?” she asked, pulling a shot glass out. 

“Whatever...something strong,” Alec said, suddenly getting nervous again. He pulled out a bottle and poured him his shot, which Alec took quickly before returning the glass and walking in the direction she had initially pointed. 

As he moved through the crowd it didn’t take him long to find Magnus. He was seated on his couch, the couch Alec usually shared with him when they were both there, talking with Ragnor who was standing in front of him. There were a few others milling about, obviously trying to catch Magnus’ attention, but he paid them no mind. It did make Alec feel a little better, that Magnus wasn’t even looking at anybody else, but he had still lied to him. 

It took Magnus a little longer to spot him and he figured it was because of the outfit. He really didn’t look like himself, it was obviously something he would never wear, or at least, Magnus thought he’d never wear. The sexiest he’d dressed prior to this was just throwing on one of his button-downs but neglecting to button a few of the buttons. This was totally out of his wheelhouse, but once he had caught Magnus’ attention, he had it.

Magnus’ jaw hung open as he looked at Alec, stopping right in the middle of whatever he was saying to Ragnor as he stared at him. Alec tried not to blush, giving only the slightest smirk as he began pushing through the crowd towards them. Ragnor, noticing Magnus’ distraction, turned and saw Alec and nearly laughed. 

“Damn, don’t you just look like sex on a stick?” Ragnor smiled, “didn’t know you shadowhunters had it in you,” 

“Uh, thanks,” Alec eyed him a little wearily before turning back to Magnus. He ignored the comment for the third time tonight, as he had much more important things to worry about. Alec just stared at Magnus until he snapped back to reality. 

“Alexander,” Magnus flashed a smile as he stood, letting his eyes continue to rake over Alec’s body, “what are you doing here?”

“Why did you lie to me?” Alec said immediately, not even letting Magnus flirt with him because he knew it would distract him. 

“Oh shit,” Ragnor said, patting Magnus on the shoulder and taking a few steps back to give them space, “have fun with this one, kid,”

“Wait, no,” Magnus shook his head, shaking off the distractions, “how did you even get in here?”

“Why? Were you trying to keep me out?” Alec was getting mad now. 

“No, I wasn’t trying to keep you out specifically!” Magnus shot back, a little hurt by the accusation. 

“Then why did you lie to me?” Alec asked again.

“Alexander, darling, we can talk about this later,” Magnus hurried, “but you need to go, now,” 

“I’m not going anywhere!” Alec asserted, stomping his foot, “what’s wrong?”

“Look, Alec, I’m meeting someone soon and you need to go,” Magnus explained, trying to turn him around and push him out. 

“Meeting someone?” Alec asked, “are they dangerous? Do you need help,”

“No, I’m fine, but you need to go!” Magnus insisted, again trying to push him out. 

“No, Magnus, let me help you!” Alec fought against him. Now he was determined to stay. If Magnus was in any kind of danger, Alec wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Trust me, darling, you won’t be helping,” Magnus told him. 

“Magnus, we should be doing this together!” Alec yelled, “we’re best when we’re together, you know this!” 

“That is sweet, darling, and true, but right now is not one of those times!” Magnus shot back, “darling, I will make you a portal back to the loft and I will meet you there when I’m done-”

“DUCK!” 

Ragnor’s voice rang out but before Alec or Magnus could register what he did, something hit Alec in the back and he felt flying across the room, crashing through the railing and falling to the floor below. Screams erupted throughout the club and people began running. Immediately Magnus was looking through the chaos for the threat and when he saw another warlock with magic surrounding his hands, he immediately shot his own magic in that direction. 

“MAGNUS NO!” 

It was Ragnor again but Magnus didn’t care, this man had just attacked his boyfriend. Magnus ran to the banister and saw Alec getting up from the floor, stele in one hand and a blade in the other. Some of the runes on his chest were glowing under his shirt and Magnus had to ignore how much he wanted to get his hands on his boyfriend and focus on the more pressing matters. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Ragnor came running over to him, gesturing to the warlock he’d just attacked who was now standing. 

“Shit,” Magnus mumbled as he realized it was the man they were there to meet with. Much of what he dabbled in was less than legal in both the mundane and shadow worlds and for that reason, he refused to make a deal or even meet with someone when there were shadowhunters present. Now, not only did Magnus have a shadowhunter present, but he had attacked him as well. And he was angry. 

Instead of focusing his attention on Magnus and Ragnor he went and jumped over the banister himself. More screams came from the bottom floor and Magnus saw people running towards the door. He saw the warlock go after Alec and Alec go after him with his blade. Unfortunately, without his bow, he couldn’t get close enough to the warlock to actually wound him, but that’s what Magnus was for. 

Magnus also jumped from the banister, using his magic to break his fall before flinging more magic at the warlock attacking his boyfriend. This got his attention and he turned back towards Magnus. They both flung large fireballs at each other which collided between them and exploded, throwing them all back. The few people left in the club besides them scrambled out, leaving them alone. 

Magnus quickly got to his feet, running through the cloud of smoke, looking for the other warlock or his boyfriend. He saw the warlock first, struggling to get to his feet and Magnus sent out his magic, wrapping it around the warlock’s wrists and pulling him towards him. 

“What are you doing, man!?” the warlock yelled, “I’m trying to save your life!” 

“You’re trying to save yourself,” Magnus spat back, “get the fuck out of my club,” 

“You mean you don’t want my services?” the warlock asked smugly, clearly thinking he’d backed Magnus into a corner. 

“No,” Magnus replied, letting go of the warlock, “you have one minute to get out of here peacefully before I open a portal and drop you wherever I choose,” 

The warlock scoffed before making himself a portal and stepping through it, leaving them alone in the demolished club. 

“Well that went horribly,” Ragnor said from the balcony, looking down at the fire-burned dance floor with tables, barstools, broken glass, and alcohol all over the floor. Magnus immediately scanned the room, looking for Alec. He found him slowly getting up from the ground, groaning and holding his side. 

“Alexander!” Magnus practically ran across the club to him, “are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Alec nodded, quickly activating an iratze and exhaling as the pain dulled. 

“Good,” Magnus said before grabbing Alec’s head and crashing their lips together. Alec moaned in shock which allowed Magnus to push his tongue into Alec’s mouth. Alec kissed him back, hungrily as he grabbed Magnus’ hips and pulled them together. Magnus let his hands snake into Alec’s hair and he tugged lightly, loving the gasp it elicited from the other man. Magnus pulled away from his lips and began kissing at his jaw and neck, nipping the skin as he went along. 

“Wait, wait,” Alec stopped him, putting a hand between them before he could get too distracted. They would not be doing anything until Magnus answered his question, “why did you lie to me?” 

“Because the warlock who attacked you, the one I was supposed to be meeting with, he refuses to talk business if there are shadowhunters in the room,” Magnus explained, “I lied because I knew if I told you I was meeting with a shady warlock you’d insist on coming with me because, like you said, we’re best when we’re together,” 

“Oh,” Alec nodded, mad at himself for overreacting as much as he did. 

“I’m sorry, it was wrong of me to lie to you,” Magnus shook his head, “I should’ve just told you where I was going to be tonight, I’m really sorry,” 

“It’s okay,” Alec said, “just, tell me these things, okay? I wouldn’t have come if I knew, I’m sorry,”

“No, no, darling, you don’t have to apologize, this is all on me,” Magnus insisted, “I know a way I can make it up to you though?”

“Do you now?” Alec smirked as Magnus flashed his cat eyes at him.

“I need to know, darling, who did this to you?” Magnus purred, running his hand down Alec’s chest, “because you do look like sex on a stick,”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Alec asked.

“Because it’s true, you do look like sex on a stick,”

“But what does it even mean?” 

“Means I just want to lick you all over,” Magnus whispered, licking Alec's deflect rune, feeling him shudder when he let his breath ghost over the wet skin. 

“Cat did it,” Alec said, answering Magnus’ earlier question, “she’s how I found out you were here,”

“Hmm, remind me to thank her,” Magnus said before pulling Alec into another searing kiss. Alec fell into it happily, all his fears and insecurities pushed out of his mind as Magnus held him close. He began balling Magnus’ shirt in his own hands, beginning to untuck it from his pants when they heard Ragnor clear his throat behind them. 

“What?” Magnus asked, clearly a bit annoyed. 

“Do you want help cleaning up this mess?” Ragnor asked, gesturing to the club. 

“Not right now,” Magnus replied, turning back to Alec, about to kiss him again when Ragnor continued.

“I’m not coming back here to help you,” Ragnor said. 

“I ran a speakeasy, I know a thing or two about rebuilding a club,” Magnus shot back, “but we’ll take a portal home if you’re feeling magically generous,”

“I’m not,” Ragnor deadpanned before opening his own portal and stepping through. 

“Do you need to fix this?” Alec asked, gesturing to the destroyed space around them. 

“The only thing I need to do right now is get you naked,” Magnus said, creating a portal before grabbing Alec by the belt loops of his leather pants and pulling him through into his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to cut that one short, but as I said before, I'm trying to move through these. When I go back to add second chapters I might add one here just cause ;P  
> Anyway, the next prompt is "shooting star, make a wish" which I should have up in a few days  
> thanks again for reading! <3


End file.
